


Let Your Love Walk In

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [1]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Helen Lynley is thrown into a massive turmoil, which threatens her very survival. Also, will Tommy and Barbara admit to the truth.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Danielle Wolfe/David Kirk, Helen Lynley/Danielle Wolfe, Helen Lynley/Thomas Lynley
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039
Kudos: 6





	1. What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my earlier story 'When Fates Collide'. Please feel free to re-read my earlier story.
> 
> The title of this story was inspired by the song (of the same name) by Paloma Faith. The song (in a way) resembles Helen Lynley and Danielle Wolfe, also how they found each other and eventually they learned to love each other.
> 
> This is also from Helen's POV.

It was a lukewarm Spring morning, I woke up and sat up, as I yawned and rubbed my eyes I looked over and saw that Tommy hadn't been home all night.

"He probably stayed at Barbara's flat, they did have to work late last night and he said he would drop her off as her car was in the repair shop." I said to myself as I laid back and put my hands on my tummy.

I cried silently, four months ago I was involved with a robbery and I was shot in my stomach, I almost lost my life.

Tommy was there and he stayed at my side only twice and I was mainly left with a bodyguard, I barely saw Tommy as it was and when I needed him, he was nowhere to be seen.

I was told by the doctor, that I may never be able to have children again, my world came crashing down that day and after I got out of hospital, I refused to stay at home and I dived into work to stop myself from thinking about it.

Whenever I saw any woman pregnant, my heart would ache painfully for the child I lost due to being shot. The home life with Tommy was never great at all, we had endless rows and he would storm out of the house and I wouldn't see him until he needed me for a case.

As well as being a criminal profiler, I am also a child and adult psychologist. I am a qualified counselor and have seen a lot of things in my time.

Anyway, as I slipped into my dressing gown and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I switched the kettle on and got my cup ready, I wasn't a coffee person at all, in fact it made me feel violently sick.

I didn't fancy much breakfast, so I nibbled on some lightly cooked toast while reading the newspaper. 

Just then I heard the front door open;

"Good morning Tommy!" I shouted after swallowing my cuppa.

He marched through to the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face;

"I ain't deaf Helen. I have a headache." He responded as he grabbed two paracetamol.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Making sure you heard me, nothing wrong with that." I replied cockily.

"Helen, don't get cocky with me alright." Tommy said before drinking the water.

"Oh come on, you started it last night." I responded putting the newspaper down in front of me.

Tommy put the glass in the sink without washing it, "How did I start it last night? You brought it up."

"Yes because, all I expect from you is a little compassion from time to time but I don't get that because work comes first." I yelled folding my arms across my chest.

"So you wanna do this now? You knew what you signed up for when we got married." Tommy replied with anger in his eyes.

"Yeah so, but I didn't expect you put work first when I lost our child and where were you with Barbara solving a case." I responded feeling a lump in my throat.

Tommy looked at me, "Are you telling me that you are jealous?"

I scoffed, "Jealous is hardly the word I would call it." 

Tommy stormed out of the kitchen, but he came back in as I had my back to him;

"Don't you dare blame Barbara for you losing our child!" He said as I got up and turned to face him.

"I don't blame Barbara!" I responded before walking past him and I sprinted upstairs and went into the spare room and I cried.

Apart of me just wanted Tommy to hold me and comfort me, I still struggled to accept that I had lost my only chance of having a baby.

After Tommy had left for work, I had a bath and then went to work where I just dived into it as I normally did.


	2. Early Wake Up Call

It was 02:30am in the morning, I had finally drifted off to sleep at 12:35am. I was worried about Tommy as I heard that he had a violent suspect who had attacked him at the police station. I texted him to see if he was ok, but as I expected, I got no reply so I rang him and got voicemail.

The moment I heard the voicemail, I knew he had turned his phone off and then I rang the station and found that he had left with (guess who), flipping Barbara Havers, that's who.

I was totally livid, I locked up the house and went to bed, I couldn't sleep at all;

"Why you stupid cow? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" I ranted to myself, then I banged my head against the wall in anger, I soon paid that price. I walked downstairs and got two Iburophen tablets as I had a headache, "I am never banging my head against the wall ever again."

After I took two Iburophen tablets, I went back to bed and settled down to sleep, I didn't fall asleep straight away as I was furious. Eventually, around 12:35am I drifted off to sleep and had a dream about a blonde hair woman, who I didn't known.

Woken up:

After I had been rudely woken up by Tommy, I confronted him about the attack;

"What happened Tommy? I said sternly as he shot round to face me.

"Nothing, it was a bit of a misunderstanding!" He responded.

I scoffed at his answer, "And you couldn't be bothered to phone me and let me know that you are ok."

"I didn't want to worry you, besides I am fine." Tommy stated with his eyes fixed to the floor.

Tommy couldn't bare to look at me, I knew he had been with Barbara and he couldn't admit the truth. "Your impossible Tommy. You can't even look at me, why treat me like a child eh. Is it because I worry about you, or is it because you don't love me?" I responded with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Of course I love you, Helen. If I didn't love you then we wouldn't have married and I wouldn't have lost my child." Tommy said as he looked me straight in the eye.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, "You blame me?"

"Well if you had taken maternity leave, my child would still be alive!" He remarked back at me.

"It was our child, Tommy and it wasn't my fault. I didn't know that robbery was gonna happen did I?" I cried as I could barely breath.

Tommy stared at me with his eyes as empty as a water bottle, "Still it could have been avoided. I lost my child because of your refusal to stay at home."

I don't know why, but I felt an overwhelming amount hatred for Tommy and before I knew it, I raised my hand and slapped him hard across his face. "Don't you ever blame me again, I hate you."

With that, I ran upstairs and locked myself in the spare room, I took the rings off and placed them on the bedside table. I couldn't bare to wear them, Tommy's words had reduced me to tears and heartache, I laid on the bed crying. I eventually fell asleep from crying, at 7am I woke up and had a bath.

As I laid in the water, my tears formed again and my heart ached for Tommy to hold me and tell me that everything was gonna be fine. I didn't get that, I always knew that Tommy was self centered but I wanted to change that so much, but nothing I did would work.

"Maybe, we were never meant to be together at all. But I love him and I want him to hold me, but no that never happens and I think he loves Barbara. They have been friends since childhood and they do share a love/hate relationship, maybe it's time to let him go, even though I love him." I thought to myself.

Then I got out of the bath and got ready for work, I looked at the rings but left them off my finger. I soon found, that the rings were a painful reminder of his words and that he blamed me for our child's death. I decided to walk to work that morning, taking in the sights and enjoying the briskly yet lukewarm wind on my face.

I sat in my office and had a think to myself, I texted Tommy "We need to talk?" I waited for a response but never got one. Nevertheless, I put it to the back of my mind and concentrated on the paperwork that I had to fill in for my boss.


	3. Being Professional

It was around quarter past two in the afternoon, when I was suddenly startled by a knock on the door;

"What now?" I thought to myself as I got up from the sofa and placed my paperwork folded onto the table. Then I walked to the door and opened it to finding Tommy stood there.

"Detective Inspector Lynley, how may I help you?" I spoke to him in a professional manner, which I could he hated with a passion.

He rolled his eyes at me (in frustration), "It's Tommy for crying out loud."

I crossed my arms across my chest and responded, "Well I'm sorry, Detective Inspector but we are at work and, at work we are professional."

"Helen, how long have you known me?" He stated to me.

I turned and walked towards the sofa, "What did you want Detective Inspector?" I said as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"We have a deaf woman and she is severely traumatized but she won't talk to us. I was wondering, Helen...!" He said.

"It's Dr Lynley, please Detective Inspector." I responded slightly annoyed at the fact that he isn't being professional.

Tommy threw the folder down and glared at me;

"If you won't do it just say so, because I can get someone else." He said as my boss came into my office, upon hearing the commotion.

"Dr Lynley, are you ok?" He asked me as Tommy glared at me still.

I looked at my boss, before speaking; "No actually boss, my husband, Detective Inspector Lynley isn't being professional. I am being professional sir, but he isn't. I'm sorry sir."

Tommy got up and took the file with him, "Doesn't matter, I will get someone else. This isn't over."

I let him walk out and my boss left me, I closed the door and went back to my paperwork. I really wanted to help Tommy, but he just didn't seem to grasped the whole professional relationship we have.

Tired:

After finishing the paperwork, I yawned as I was tired and I decided on getting my head down for an hour or so on the sofa.

First, I took the paperwork to my boss and then informed him that I was gonna get head down for an hour or so, which he agreed I could do.

I went into my office and shut the door, I laid on the sofa and got comfortable. After about thirty minutes of resistance from my brain, I finally fell asleep.

As I slept, I became restless and crying. Just then I calmed down and soon saw a blonde hair woman, I still didn't recognize her and we walking through a quiet place.

Then I heard a voice calling out to me; "Helen, wake up. Wake up I said."

I woke up to hearing Tommy's voice, to which I responded; 

"What now, Detective Inspector Lynley?" 

"I need your help, Helen!" He responded looking down.

I got up and got some water; "I told you, it's Dr Lynley. I will help you Detective Inspector but only if you be professional."

Tommy shook his head, "Is this a game to you, Helen?"

"Fine, go. I won't help you." I responded as I left to go to the ladies.

At home:

I was glad it was home time, I finished the other stuff in my diary and then signed out of work. I walked home as it wasn't far, I got my house key out and unlocked the front door.

"I am going out for a drink?" Tommy said to me as I hung my coat up.

"With Barbara!" I mumbled to myself.

Tommy looked up from his phone, "No it's a lad night out if you must know." He responded.

"Whatever, I ain't bothered." I walked into the kitchen, soon he followed me and questioned me on my text.

"What do you mean? We need to talk?" Tommy said to me.

I got my cup ready for a cup of tea, "Exactly what it means Tommy! We need to talk." I said as I could his face twist into anger.

"There is nothing to talk about Helen. If you ever hit me again, I will book you in for an assault." He responded.

"For what, slapping my husband who actually blames me for our child dying as a result of a robbery." I replied while looking at him.

He came closer to me and I backed away, "You don't care, it always about you Helen and whenever is there time to consider my feelings."

I scoffed at him, "Your feelings? For Christ sake Tommy, it's always you. I am not allowed to cry in your prescence because you see it as a weakness. That I have to be strong for you and I can't be strong Tommy, I'm trying day in and day out but nothing works."

Tommy just stormed off rather than pulling me into his arms and comforting me, I grabbed the glass that he had used and I threw it at the wall before collapsing from the stress of it all.

I really didn't know what to do anymore, however as I sat on the floor in the kitchen, I grabbed a piece of glass and pressed it into my skin.

The next thing I knew, I was being wheeled into hospital and I was put on an oxygen mask. Then, my condition worsened and I was placed into a medical induced coma.

Will Helen Survive?


	4. Coming Out of The Coma

Six weeks later:

I was waking up from the coma and when I removed the oxygen mask, I coughed as the nurses came over and helped to stabilise me.

"Tommy?" I said as I came round but he was nowhere to be seen, I felt so alone without Tommy.

Afterwards, the doctor told me that I was lucky to be alive as I had cut one of my veins but he managed to save me.

A couple of days later, I was released from hospital and I got a taxi home. As I relaxed at home, my mind was determined that I should let Tommy go, but we never get to talk as he would leave for work or he was with Barbara.

"Maybe I should go for a quiet drink." I said to myself as I got up and got my coat on, I then drove to the local pub after locking up the house.

I got myself a glass of Peach Schnapps with ice, then I sat down in a booth and thought to myself as the time went by.

About half an hour later, I heard Tommy's voice and I saw him walk upto the bar with Barbara, my heart broke I knew he loved Barbara and seeing him with her confirmed it.

I decided to go home and have a bath, however at nine o'clock, Tommy strolled in with the biggest smile on his face;

"Why can't you admit it?" I said to him.

"Admit what Helen?" He responded.

"That you have feelings for Barbara!" I replied as I stood up.

Tommy looked at me, "Don't be so ridiculous Helen. I love you."

I just felt as though someone had stabbed my heart with a dagger;

"You don't love me Tommy, if you did you would be here with me and comforting me. *Sniffs*. I think we need to divorce Tommy." I responded.

"No we don't need to divorce, you need to stop crying because Barbara is outside. She wants to see you." Tommy replied.

"Well you entertain her. I'm going to bed." I went upstairs and into the spare room, I climbed into the bed then I cried myself to sleep.

Just before I fell asleep, I heard Tommy and Barbara laughing downstairs, it broke my heart to hear them because I knew that Tommy loved her and he wasn't admitting.

However, I fell asleep and dreamt about the blonde woman again. I found that I felt safe with her and at peace.


	5. New Case

The following morning, I drove to work and sat in my office on the sofa.

My boss knocked on my door; 

"Come on Sir." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

He came in and sat next to me, "You ok, Helen?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I had a rough night sir. Did you want me for anything?" I responded trying not to yawn.

"Yes, erm, we have a new patient. A woman named Danielle Wolfe, she is a Cardiology Surgeon and she has been referred by her doctor as she has been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." He replied.

I was shocked, "Any mention of how she got it sir?" I said taking the file from him and having a look inside.

"She was in an abusive marriage with her ex-husband, David Kirk, who is currently serving three consecutive life sentences." He responds to me.

"Three, Sir?" I replied confused.

He looked at me;

"The bastard killed her parents and older brother, it was her birthday and she didn't want to celebrate it but her father, Phil Wolfe convinced her to go. She came back from the movies and found her father and brother killed, David killed her mother, Elizabeth Wolfe (in front of her), but he didn't know that she was under her brother's bed."

I felt sick to my stomach, "Does she know that she is having counseling then, sir?"

He nodded, "Yes, Ms Wolfe requested help. I will advise you to be cautious as she is painfully traumatized." He said in response.

"I will boss. Am I right in believing that you want me to be her personal counselor sir?" I responded.

He smiled a little, "Yes I am. I know you will help her Helen. Anyway, I will leave you with the file and let you read over it." 

Just before he left my office, I called after him; "Oh sir, I would prefer it if I was not to be disturbed when I am doing counseling with Ms Wolfe. Especially not by my husband, Detective Inspector Lynley."

"No problem, just let me know when the sessions are and I will excuse you from being disturbed." He responded.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

After he left my office, I made myself a cuppa and then sat back in my chair and read through the file.

Some of the things I read, made me feel very nauseous and I struggled to keep the lump in my throat down.

Then, I came across a picture of Ms Wolfe and I was gobsmacked. I had been dreaming about Ms Wolfe for a while now and I never knew her name until now.

I quickly scrambled through the file for a phone number so I could ring her and book an appointment with her.

However, I found the number and dialled it, I heard the ringing tone and then the most and softest voice I have never heard, replied with;

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hello, is that Ms Danielle Wolfe?" I quickly responded.

Danielle replied; "Yes."

Danielle's voice was amazing and it melted my heart so much, i continued the conversation;

"Sorry my mind has gone blank. Oh yes, I'm Dr Helen Lynley and I am your personal counselor for as long as you need me ok." I said as I waited for a reply.

"Thank you, I am available next Tuesday for a face to face meeting. It's just I start work tomorrow and I don't know when I will be free." She stated as I couldn't help but smile at her voice.

"Yep that is completely fine, I have just put it in my diary and I have just sent a text to confirm the appointment ok." I replied as I heard her phone bleep.

She got the text and responds, "Yep, I have the text Dr Lynley."

"Thank you, Ms Wolfe and I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday." I responded.

"Your welcome and I will see you on Tuesday." She replied and then her phone disconnected from the call.

I put my phone on the table, I picked up the picture of Danielle and looked at it. She was beautiful and I couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.

However, I reached for the file and read a bit more of it. I learned that Danielle has a heart condition and also that she had an operation at the age of three.

My heart broke for her, she had suffered years of abuse from a man, who she dearly loved but he never loved her back. He was controlling of her and she never felt happy with him at all.

I wiped my tears away but more of them appeared, I really felt for Danielle and it was as if we had similarities in our marriages.

"This poor woman needed help, she just wants to be loved and it kind of mirrored my feelings." I said to myself.

I was neglected by Tommy and I loved him, I wanted him to hold me but he never did. Tommy never raised his hand to me, not even when I slapped him.

I went home that night, taking the picture with me and I slipped it under my pillow, I closed my eyes and just hugged the pillow.

After a while, I drifted off to sleep and imagined in my sleep that I was holding Danielle in my arms and comforting her, she was sobbing her heart out in my chest as I stroked her hair softly.


	6. The First Meeting

I woke up to a freezing cold morning, I got a hot chocolate from Macdonalds.

As I got into work and in my office, I put the heater to warm up my office and waited for Danielle.

However, at 10:35am the receptionist called my office and told me that Danielle was waiting for me;

"Ok just give two minutes please and I will be right there." I responded as I got two cups ready for a hot drink.

Then I went out to meet Danielle, "Hello, Ms Wolfe?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Yes, you must be Dr Lynley." She responded as we shook hands.

"Yes I am." Danielle had took my breath away, she was blonde and her photo didn't give her much credit.

This was a feeling that I had never experienced with Tommy;

"Shall we go into my office?" I said to her.

"Sure." She responded as we walked side by side.

I made her a cup of tea and we sat down to talk, however, I knew that Danielle was hesitant to have me sit next to her.

"Ok so, I will be here for you anytime day or night. You confide in me about anything, I have noticed that you are expecting." I said as she smiled a little.

"It's my first, well I have been pregnant before but I had miscarriages and then the one before this one, was an ectopic pregnancy." Danielle responded as a tear trickles down her cheek.

I handed her the tissues, but she didn't take any and somehow I knew she wanted to be held but I didn't want to push her at all.

"Crying really does help, Danielle. If you need to vent you can vent at me." I said as she looked up at me.

"I just want to be happy, Helen. I have a baby on the way and it needs me. But what about me, I need someone, I will probably never find someone." She replied before crying even more.

I got up and sat next to her, "I won't leave you Danielle, I will be here for you and nothing will change that." I said to her.

However, Danielle moved upto me and snuggled into my arms for a loving cuddle. She was broken and knew what she needed, I gently placed a kiss on her head and just held her.

Although it was our first session, I believe that Danielle knew she was safe with me and eventually after she calmed down, I made her a fresh cup of tea.

The session ends:

When the session came to an end, I drove Danielle home and saved my number in her phone;

"If you ever need me just call me ok, Danielle?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Ok, I'm sorry for crying in your arms." She responded as I took her hand into mine.

"Hey it's ok, I am always here even you need a cuddle or a shoulder to cry on ok." I responded.

She nodded and then got out, I smiled as she went into her house and then I went home, I ran a bath for myself.

Just as I got undressed, I received a text from Danielle;

"I wanted to say thank you for today, I do feel a little better and I know that it will be a long road, but I am going to stick to the counseling with you.

I mean it Helen, thank you xx." The text read.

Danielle is so sweet, I giggled at the text and replied, "It's ok Danielle, it is my job and I keep my word. I will be here for you every step of the way xx."

I put my phone in the drawer and then I climbed into the bath and relaxed.

Ten minutes later, I got out and took my phone into the spare bedroom, I slipped under my pillow and fell asleep.


	7. Continuing To Help Danielle

It had been two weeks since, Danielle and I had met each other.

I was at home and sat on the sofa, when Tommy came in and stormed into the kitchen;

"What's wrong Tommy?" I asked him loudly.

He stormed back through with his eyes filled with anger, "Why do you want to know? After all, I never ask you about your work." He grunted as he sat down in his discolourful chair which I hated with a passion.

"Yes because I have patient confidentially to consider, Tommy." I responded with a sigh.

"I have to go to San Francisco with Barbara for a case and I don't know how long I will be gone." He stated.

I couldn't believe my luck, "Why should that bother you." I responded with giggles in my voice.

"What's so funny?" Tommy replied with his voice deepened.

"You, Tommy you always complain that you never get a break from London and usually, you want a break from me. Hardly, I'm not gonna go out of my mind with worry, because I am doing counselling sessions with a new client." I responded looking at him, my mind drifted off to thinking about Danielle.

Since Danielle and I had met, I couldn't stop thinking about her and I knew that my own job was online, so I knew better than to cross that line. Tommy clicked his fingers and I was snapped back into reality;

"I am talking to you, Helen." He replied as I sighed.

I stood up, before replying, "Tommy, just go with Barbara to San Francisco and solve that case. Ok, now I'm going for a bath and I do not want to be disturbed at all." As I went to walk upstairs, he came after me with his eyes filled with rage.

"I hope that you aren't cheating on me."

I was disgusted and livid, "How dare you? I know the fine line between myself and my client. Besides, what would be the point of cheating on you when your obviously the one can't admit the truth about how you really feel about Barbara." I responded as I walked upstairs and into the spare bedroom.

The following week, Tommy and Barbara had left London and flew to San Francisco. I decided to go to work and then waited for Danielle as we had a session that day. I texted Tommy, "Hope you and Barbara got to San Francisco ok."

As usual I didn't get a reply, so I put my phone on silent and then had the counselling session with Danielle.


	8. Falling In Love

It had been an exhausting day, the session with Danielle had ended with Danielle exploding her rage of what David had done to her.

It was then, in that very session that I realized just how truly traumatized Danielle was. She had lost her family on what should have been a day of celebration but instead, she had to witness her own mother being stabbed to death in front of her.

After she had exploded from the rage she felt, she suddenly collapsed onto the floor in the most heartbreaking of tears.

I sat on the floor with her and before I knew it, she had climbed into my arms for a cuddle. Sometimes, it broke my heart to see her in so much pain;

"Shush, I'm here Danielle. Your gonna be ok I promise. Look, why don't you come and have tea at mine tonight and we talk further yeah?" I said as I stroked her hair.

Danielle just hugged me tightly, she had managed to mumble two words through her tears;

"Yes please." She responded as she stayed in my arms.

I then explained to my boss what had happened and that I couldn't leave Danielle in that state;

"I can't leave Danielle alone, boss. She is vulnerable at the moment and after what I have just witnessed, she needs me at the moment and she only trusts me."

My boss nodded; "Ok Helen, keep her close to you if you feel that is needed for her at the moment."

"Yes it is boss." I quickly responded.

Then we left the office and went to my home, Danielle was quiet and still the tears fell. After arriving home, I helped Danielle into my home and shut the door after us.

I sat on the sofa, "Do you want me to hold you Danielle?" I asked softly as her tears kept coming.

She nodded as I sat back and let her snuggle into me for a cuddle, she sobbed her out in my chest though I didn't mind at all.

Eventually, Danielle calmed down and I let her go and have a bath as she wanted to have a long hot soak;

"Go and have a bath Danielle, then I will order us some tea ok." I said as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

Danielle smiled a little, she went upstairs and got a bath, I went into the kitchen and made us a cuppa.

Realising The Truth:

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I was staring into space when I was suddenly struck with the truth which I couldn't deny at all.

I was falling in love with Danielle, the feelings were as strong as anything and I had never experienced this before, I walked to the bottom of the stairs and heard Danielle's voice.

She was singing to herself and her voice was beautiful, it melted my heart 💖 even more. As I sat on the stairs listening to the beautiful voice singing, I couldn't stop thinking about Danielle at all.


	9. First Kiss

Tommy was now back from San Francisco with Barbara, I informed him that I had a guest stay over but declined to say who.

He didn't like it at all, yet I had to like it when he had invited Barbara to come and stay with us when her flat had received a burst pipe.

"Who did you have over?" He asked me.

"It's none of your business Tommy." I responded folding my arms across my chest.

Tommy looked at me in disgust, "It is my business, because I live here Helen."

I laughed at his ridiculous answer, "Yet it was none of my business, when you invited Barbara to stay with us, when her flat got a burst pipe."

"That was different." Tommy replied.

"How different is that exactly, Tommy?" I asked him back.

He just fixed his eyes to the floor;

"Exactly as I thought Tommy! It's not so different at all. By the way, the person I had over is a friend of mine and they need me at the moment. I won't be home tonight as I will be with my friend."

With that I left the house and went to work, over the past few months, Danielle and I had been growing a lot more closer together.

She was now six months pregnant and I knew that she could not hide her excitement, as I drove to work that morning, my heart was in a flutter.

I still didn't admit my feelings to Danielle, possibly due to the fact that I did NOT want to lose her trust or her friendship.

However, I parked my car in the car park and went upto my office, I was still in question over my sexuality, but I knew that the feelings I had for Danielle were as real as my very breath.

Just after exiting the lift, I walked to my office and sat on the sofa for a think. Danielle hadn't opened upto me about her sexuality and I knew that she was holding back in telling me.

The session starts:

About thirty minutes later, Danielle had turned up for her counseling session, I had made us both a cuppa and sat together on the sofa.

Reluctantly, I kept quiet about my feelings for Danielle, we got talking about her unborn baby and how she feels as though David had robbed her unborn child of its maternal grandparents.

I took her hands into mine and held them as I spoke to her;

"Listen to me, no matter how much David had robbed them of that chance, your parents are still with you ok."

She smiled softly and it was the first time, I had seen her smile. Then we started talking again, when the session came to an end, we went back to her house and she cooked us a fabulous meal.

I enjoyed the meal and it was delicious, after dessert was finished, I let her go and have a bath.

Something is wrong:

As I sat on the sofa, I quickly swiped the notifications away. But then I got a sudden feeling of dread in my stomach, I hadn't heard Danielle get out of the bath and to be honest, I was worried.

So I raced upstairs and found Danielle unconscious in the bath;

"Danielle?!" I lifted her out of the water and she woke up, I just held her in my arms.

"What were you thinking? You could have died." I said as Danielle quickly grew scared of my voice, which I quickly realised;

"I'm sorry Danielle, I won't hurt you ok." I said as she came back into my arms and cried.

Downstairs:

We were now downstairs and having a cuppa, I held Danielle close as she told me about the dream she had;

"I saw my family, Helen. They were at peace and my mom revealed that she and my dad had both known about me being bisexual." She said as I smiled.

"Is that the first dream you have had, since they died Danielle?" I responded.

Danielle nodded as she cried, "Shush it's ok."

After a while, she calmed down and soon felt her baby kicking, "Ow, I wish she would stop kicking."

I giggled, "She?" I responded.

"Yeah, Jac accidentally revealed the gender, but it's ok Helen." She smiled brightly.

"May I please Danielle?" I asked her hesistant.

She just smiled at me, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." I replied, five seconds later I felt the baby kicking and I giggled, "She is a kicker."

After having a drink of our teas, we sat back and Danielle stayed in my arms. I decided to open upto her about my feelings though I wasn't sure of her reaction.

"Danielle, I need to tell you something." I started as she looked up at me with her Hazel brown eyes meeting mine with love.

"I have feelings for you and I haven't told you because I feared that I would lose your trust and friendship. I'm sorry, I know you have had a really hard time and I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." I finished as I slowly removed my arm from behind her.

However, as I sat foward, Danielle pulled me back and smiled at me. Then our lips met and we shared a our first kiss.

The kiss (with Danielle) was entirely different from the one that I first shared with Tommy, I somehow felt at peace with Danielle and I loved her kisses.

When we finally broke apart, Danielle admitted that she had feelings for me too and had done since we first met. 

Danielle stated, "It was as if someone had brought us together in two separate darkest times of our lives."

I just smiled at her and I definitely agreed with her, I knew it was finally time to let Tommy go and start a new life with Danielle, so I decided that the following morning I would return home and tell Tommy that I wanted a divorce.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but Tommy and I never really loved each other that much (in the first place), I knew he loved Barbara with his heart and soul, and also that he couldn't accept because we were married.

Both me and Tommy needed to divorce from each other, as I also knew that Tommy needed time to accept his feelings for Barbara.

As Danielle and I went to bed that night, we agreed to wait before we had sex as neither of us wanted it at the moment.

Danielle was preparing for the birth of her child and her focus (at the moment) was making sure that she was mentally prepared for this change.

I was going through the motions of wanting a divorce from Tommy, so my focus was on that. I love Danielle with my heart and I knew that both of us needed time to adjust to the things that were waiting around the corner.

So obviously, sex (for now) was far from our minds, we wanted to wait until it was the right time for us.

Danielle had placed her arm over my chest and we held hands, I gently kissed her hand and whispered the three words, 'I love you."

Luckily, Danielle responded with, "I love you too." I smiled as we settled down to sleep and slept through the night peacefully.


	10. Starting The Divorce Proceedings

As I woke up that morning, I was still holding Danielle's hand which made me smile and my heart swelled up with love. I gently turned over and watched Danielle sleeping, she was so gorgeous and I knew she was my soulmate.

I didn't want for nothing, while I was with Danielle. Everything that I felt for Danielle was true, however I smiled and got up gently out of the bed. I went into the en suite bathroom and did my business. As I stood at the bathroom door, I decided to sneak downstairs and make us breakfast in bed. I made us a pot of tea to share and some toast with butter, I gently walked back upstairs with the breakfast tray in my hands, I was suddenly startled by my phone ringing and I knew it was Tommy, I ignored the call and carried on upstairs.

It is my day off from work and I knew I still needed to talk Tommy, when I returned home, but for now I wanted to spend the morning with Danielle. As I walked towards the bed, I put the tray on the bedside table and then I gently leaned over to kiss my gorgeous blonde beau on the lips.

"Baby, it's time to get up." I said after kissing her soft lips.

Slowly she came round, "What time is it?" Danielle responded in her sleepy voice.

"It's half past eight baby." I responded as I sat on the bed.

"Why can I smell toast?" Danielle says as she could smell the toast.

I grabbed the tray as she sat up, "I made us breakfast in bed baby." I replied as I kissed her cheek."

Danielle smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder, "Your so sweet baby and thoughtful." She said, which sent my heart into a flutter in a matter of minutes. "Thank you baby and I just try I honestly do."

"Well you don't need to try with me baby." Danielle responded before we kissed and then we ate the breakfast.

After our morning breakfast:

Upon finishing our morning breakfast, I got a bath as Danielle took the stuff downstairs though, of course, I was hesitant with her being pregnant; 

"Are you sure that you will be ok baby?" I asked her softly. 

She just smiled at me, "Of course I will be ok baby, don't worry so much ok."

"I am sorry baby, I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all." I responded as we held hands.

"Come here baby." Danielle said before she pulled me into her arms and I smiled as we hugged.

Then we broke apart and I went for my bath, soon I joined Danielle downstairs after I had dressed.

"I need to go home and talk to Tommy, I know I have done nothing wrong but I love you and I want to be with you. I am going to start the divorce proceedings even though I know he will not like it." I said as she came over and hugged me tightly. 

"Whatever happens baby, I will be here for you." Danielle replied as we hugged more.

As I took in her scent, "Thank you baby." I responded to her.

Two hours later:

After leaving Danielle's house, I returned home and Tommy was waiting for me;

"I have been trying to ring you!" He said as I closed the front door behind me.

I sighed with nerves but I plucked up the courage to finally say what I needed to;

"I know, I am not staying here anymore. I applying for a divorce as I have come to realise that I do not love you anymore and you do not love me back. It is finally time for me to leave you and start a new life, you need to accept your feelings for Barbara and while married to me, you can't accept them. I'm sorry, but it's time to end our marriage."

Of course, I knew that Tommy wouldn't like it but he didn't stop me from packing my stuff and leaving;

"I don't want to end our marriage." Tommy responded as I looked down at the rings, there wasn't anything left to save anymore at all.

I tool the rings off my finger and placed them onto the coffee table, "There's nothing to fight for Tommy. I'm leaving after I have packed my stuff." I sprinted upstairs and grabbed my suitcase along with some boxes and then packed all of my things up.

Then I went downstairs with my stuff, I opened the door and put the stuff in my boot along with my suitcase. Just before I left, Tommy came out and handed me the vase which his mother got;

"You should have this?" He said as I turned round and saw the vase (something about the vase made my skin crawl and my blood run cold).

"Erm, no you keep it I don't want it thank you." I got in my car and drove off.

After arriving at Danielle's house, I sat on the bed and cried. Danielle heard me and she came to comfort me;

"I'm here baby." Danielle said to me as I cried in her arms.

"I am happy baby, it's just I thought that Tommy would put more of a fight but he didn't." I responded. 

"Maybe apart of Tommy had accepted it, you know that neither of you are happy together and as you said to me, it was finally time for you both to divorce rather than staying in a loveless marriage." She stated as I knew she was right.

I nodded and then I calmed down, "I'm gonna put my stuff away baby."

She smiled at me, "Would you like a cuppa and some biscuits baby?"

My eyes widen brightly; "I would love that baby."

We smiled at each other. After an hour of putting my stuff away, I soon joined Danielle downstairs and smiled at her as I took the biscuits from her chest.

Then we sat on the sofa, I got my laptop out and went onto the website for births, marriages and deaths. As I ate the biscuit, I applied for the divorce and put the reason why in the box.

After that, I put my contact details in and then shut my laptop down as it was on low battery;

"Mind if I put my laptop on charge please babe?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"You don't need to ask babe, you live here." She responded. 

"I know baby, I just like to ask that's all." I replied.

Danielle smiled, "I know you do baby."

After putting my laptop on charge, I sat back on the sofa with Danielle and we fell asleep for a bit. About thirty minutes into our sleep, I was woken up by my phone ringing and I answered it;

"Hello?" I said as I rubbed my eye.

"Hi, is that Mrs Helen Lynley?" A female voice replied.

I woke up a bit more, "Yes this is her." I responded. 

I confirmed the details that I had put in my online form. I also explained, that no third party was involved and simply that myself and Tommy were not in love.

However, after the confirmation, I was given an appointment for a meeting the following week. After ending the phone call, I sent Tommy a text for the meeting and then I settled back down to sleep.

At quarter past six that evening, I woke up after not feeling Danielle in my arms, "Babe?" I walked into the kitchen and saw her sat on the floor in tears, I walked over to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I said as she climbed into my arms.

"I had a nightmare, I dreamt that I was back at the house and I was with my brother John. We were playing playfully and then it went horribly wrong, as I saw myself run into my brother's bedroom." She responded. 

"Shush shush, your ok baby." I replied while rocking her gently in my arms.

Later on, I ran us a bath and we had a bath together, afterwards we slipped into bed and fell asleep with Danielle in my arms.


	11. The Divorce Is Finalized

It was the morning of the divorce meeting and I was a bundle of nerves and tears.

Danielle held me in her arms and rocked me (to try and calm my nerves), but it seemed that nothing she did could help me. As I was in the kitchen, I noticed a packet of fags on the side and without thinking, I quickly took one out and lit it with the lighter.

However, as soon as I did that, my nerves had calmed down. I felt really calm and I wasn't as worried;

"Better baby?" Danielle said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I nodded, "Yep. Are these your fags babe?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have been having cramps all night and my tummy was really tight. I haven't had a fag since I got pregnant with my baby." She responded sounding upset and concerned at the same time.

I put the fag out and sat with her on the sofa, I gently took her hands into mine and spoke as softly as I could;

"Baby, I don't want to alarm you at all, but I need to know. Has the baby been moving?"

Danielle's bottom lip quivered and tears began to form in her Hazel brown eyes. "No, no please. Not my baby!"

I held her in my arms, "Come on let's get you to the hospital baby."

Danielle could barely speak because of her tears, I drove her to the hospital after locking up our house. I rang Jac immediately;

Jac was in the middle of speaking with a patient when her phone rang, she saw Danielle's number (as she hasn't got Helen's number yet) pop up on her screen and she knew something was wrong. Jac quickly answered her phone;

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Jac said after she left the patient and went into her office.

I quickly responded, "Jac, it's Helen Lynley. Erm, I'm bringing Danielle and she only wants you."

"What's happened Helen?" Jac had replied.

"Danielle has been cramping all night and she hasn't felt her daughter move at all. She is really upset at the moment." I said as I stopped at the traffic lights.

"Ok Helen, get here as soon as you can and then come straight upto Darwin. I will get what I need and I will check Danielle over in our office." Jac responded concerned.

I agreed, "Ok I won't be long Jac." I hung up and then five minutes later I pulled up in the hospital carpark and went straight upto Darwin with Danielle.

"I do not want to be disturbed at all." I heard Jac say as she came into the office and saw Danielle.

I helped Danielle to lie down, so Jac could examine her and find the problem. Two minutes later, Jac found the problem;

"I need to book a theatre slot now." Jac said to one of the nurses.

"What's wrong Jac?" I asked her.

"Danielle's daughter has gone into foetal distress and I need to do an emergency c-section or the baby will die." Jac told me as my face turned into pure worry for Danielle.

However, Danielle had heard what was wrong and I knelt beside her, "Jac, please. Please save my baby, I can't lose her please save her Jac." Danielle was heartbroken, she had already lost her parents and brother, she wasn't prepared to lose her child.

"I will Danielle, I won't let her die ok." Jac responded as she tried to hold the tears back, she kissed Danielle's forehead, "Helen I need to talk to you please."

Danielle let me go to speak to Jac, "What's wrong Jac?"

Jac sighed, "I am going to need to put Danielle to sleep, as I suspect that she may haemorrhage after the birth."

"Ok, why is that then?" I responded.

"I think that a main artery maybe attached to the placenta and if it is, then there will be haemorrhage after I deliver the baby." Jac replied as I knew that she was being completely honest with me.

I nodded not wanting to think about the potential possibilities, so I responded calmly to Jac, "Please do whatever you can to save Danielle and the baby, I can't lose them and I want us to be a family. You have my permission Jac, to do what is needed."

She nodded, "Maybe you should tell Danielle how you feel about the baby. Are you wanting to adopt the baby?" 

"Yes, if it's ok with Danielle." I responded before going back into the office to stay with Danielle.

When Danielle had gone into theatre, I left the hospital to go the meeting and my mind was racing with worry. After arriving, I couldn't stop thinking about Danielle, I knew she needed me and I wanted to be with her so much, Danielle and the baby were my world now and the thought of losing them hurt me.

Jac had gave me permission to stay in her and Danielle's office when I got back, after going into the room and sitting down, I couldn't concentrate at all.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting was over and I left, I didn't barely hear what the judge had said, I got into my car and drove back to the hospital (not realising that Tommy was calling after me). As I got a hot chocolate from the café, I went straight upto Darwin and sat on the sofa as I waited anxiously for news on Danielle and the baby.


	12. The Baby Girl Is Born

It had been a horrifying four hours, as I didn't know what was going on with my girlfriend and our baby girl.

Out of constant frustration (of not knowing), I began pacing the office back and forth. My fingers running through my hair and my eyes filling with tears, all I could think about was Danielle and our baby.

"Please baby, please pull through with our daughter. Please." I began saying as sat on the sofa and bit my fingernails (something I don't usually do), but the thought of not knowing what was happening was frightening for me.

After about an hour or so, I fell asleep on the sofa and began dreaming about Danielle and our daughter. I know that she isn't mine biologically, but I definitely loved that baby girl with all of my heart and the thought of missing that chance to be her adopted mom ached my heart so much.

Two hours later:

It had now been a full six hours, I was still asleep on the sofa when Jac came into her office. She gently woke me up;

"Helen? Hey, it's Jac." She said as I woke up.

Rubbing my eyes, after sitting up, I immediately wanted to know how Danielle and the baby was. "How is Danielle and the baby?" I asked her in response. 

Jac swallowed and took a deep breath, before responding;

"The baby girl has been put in an incubator, as she needs respiratory support to breath as her lungs are not yet developed. She has blonde hair and weighs one pound 3 ounces, she measures just over eight and half meters long. Danielle is currently in intensive care, as I suspected there was a haemorrhage after the birth. The placenta was attached to a main artery which after I removed the placenta, the artery tore and I had to stem the bleeding. Danielle's heart did stop for forty-five seconds and I brought her back." She said as I felt my heart break.

"Can I see Danielle please?" I asked trying not to cry.

Jac nodded and took me to see Danielle, she organised an bed for me sleep on as I wanted to stay with Danielle, "Can I have a picture of our baby, please Jac?"

"Sure you can, I will take it myself and I will be monitoring yours and Danielle's daughter's care while she is under my care ok." Jac stated as I nodded in agreement.

The moment we entered into Danielle's private room, my heart broke massively and I just cried endlessly as I walked over to Danielle, I kissed her forehead and held her hand;

"I love you baby." I gently climbed onto the bed and hugged her, I desperately wanted Danielle to feel my presences so she knew that I was there with her.

Jac had already told me that it might be a couple of days or so before Danielle wakes up, but I just wanted her to know that I was there everyday for her. As I laid with Danielle, Jac kept her word and sent me a picture of our baby, she was absolutely gorgeous (just like Danielle), minus the wires of course, but just as I had fell in love with her before she was born, I fell in love with her all over again.

After swapping numbers with Jac, I settled down and placed my right arm over Danielle's tummy, kissing her cheek tenderly and sliding my fingers in between her fingers, I fell asleep.

Helen's thoughts as she sleeps next to Danielle;

"As I laid beside her that first night, I hoped and prayed that somehow she was going to be ok and that our little girl would be a fighter."


	13. Danielle Wakes Up

It had been a gruesome four days of complexity and it was touch and go for Danielle.

However, I was asleep holding Danielle's hand, as I never slept on the bed that was provided for me. Anyway, I was suddenly startled by a slight grip of my hand and I was jolted awake.

*Coughs* I heard Danielle coughing as she woke up and I couldn't believe;

"Baby you ok? It's ok baby I'm here." I said as I cried and I kissed her forehead gently.

Danielle kissed me on the lips and I responded, then we hugged as I cried with happiness that she was ok.

"I love you baby." Danielle muttered as I smiled.

"I love you too baby." I responded, then I pulled away to look at her while stroking her hair.

Then I got my phone out to text Jac but Danielle stopped me;

"No baby, I just want to spend some quality time with you baby. Please?" Danielle said as I smiled and then I put my phone away.

"Ok baby, I'm here." I replied as she smiled at me.

Danielle laid in my arms, "How is our daughter baby?" She asked me as my heart skipped a beat.

"She is in an incubator baby, Jac has been keeping an eye on her. Look baby, here is a picture of her." I replied as I showed Danielle the picture and she cried.

"She looks my dad so much, my mom's button nose and what about her eyes baby?" Danielle asks.

I replied, "They are fused shut at the moment baby, but Jac believes that she will open her eyes soon ok."

Danielle cuddled into me more, "I found the adoption papers just before this happened."

I gulped really hard, "I'm sorry baby. I have wanted to talk to you about it." Danielle looked up and put her finger on my lips.

"Shush, baby I can't imagine anyone else to help me to look after my baby and I know how much that you want to be a mom. I can't take that away from you at all and I know that you love her just as much as you love me. So yes, you can adopt Grace and I would be honoured if you did baby." Danielle smiles at me.

I cried with happiness and joy, "Thank you baby and I do love Grace, I love you too baby."

We kissed and hugged each other, much later I filled out the adoption papers with Danielle by my side and she signed them as did I, then I sent them off.

Eventually, in the evening, I phoned Jac and told her that Danielle was awake and Jac came to see her. I had already explained to Jac about why I didn't tell her earlier.

Jac was supportive and she also told us, that slowly Grace (now four days old) was making progress and her lungs were beginning to develop.

"Grace is making progress slowly, I suspect that she may suffer from Asthma and all of her brain scans have come back ok. Grace's brain is functioning normally and by the way she is going, Grace maybe opening her eyes very soon." Jac said as I held Danielle in my arms and I kissed her head.


	14. Our Little Fighter

It was five weeks later, when we finally got to see our baby girl.

Grace was beating the odds and she was fighting to stay with us, she had gained some more weight and weighed three pounds 2 ounces. Danielle was recovering well and soon was back walking, however she let me push her in the wheelchair as we went to meet our baby for the first time.

When we got there, Danielle sat in the chair and Jac passed Grace to her, Danielle cried with happiness (Grace had opened her eyes); "She has uncle John's eyes. They are bright blue baby."

I had a look and Grace smiled at me, my heart swelled up with love and I smiled back at her.

The adoption had been finalized last week and I couldn't wait for a hold of Grace, after an hour or so with her mommy, Danielle passed me Grace and I held her in my arms. We nicknamed Grace, 'Our Little Fighter', she was beating the odds and Jac was very impressed with it. Grace's eyesight was doing fine and her organs were all ok, even though she was premature, she was showing us what a fighter she was.

"She is definitely your daughter baby?" I said loving at Danielle.

Danielle smiled, "She is our daughter."

We kissed as I still held Grace in my arms and she just smiled at us, I lightly kissed her forehead and smiled at her as she fell asleep in my arms. When she was fully asleep, I passed her to Jac, as she needed to stay warm in an incubator for that bit longer, however Danielle and I shared a cuddle, then we went back to her private room and Danielle fell asleep in my arms as I held her.

I fell asleep, as I slept I dreamt about Grace and how she was running around the back garden and I was chasing her;

"Chase me mommy." Grace was saying to me as I was giggling and then I caught her off guard, I picked her up and tickled her tummy gently making her giggle. Something about that dream allowed me to feel that everything was gonna be ok, also that Grace will be very healthy and active.

Taking Grace Home:

Grace was now three months old and was still a happy baby, Jac had informed us that we could now take Grace home and we were excited. We packed up the things and I took them to the car, as Danielle carried Grace in her arms;

"I can't believe that we are finally taking her home baby." Danielle said to me as I smiled at her.

"I know baby, that day was very scary for me. I thought I was going to lose you both." I responded.

Danielle took my hand and put it around her, "But you didn't baby. Grace and I are ok, we aren't going anywhere for long time." She was right and we kissed, then I took Grace from her arms and put her in the car seat.

I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me, "We love you Grace."

Arriving Home:

About an hour later, I pulled up in our driveway and Danielle took the suitcase into the house, as I got Grace from her car seat and took her inside. I laid her down on the carpet, I placed her on her tummy. Just as Danielle came back downstairs, Grace pushed herself up and held her head up to look at her mom, she made a huge smile and giggled as Danielle playfully tickled her.

Danielle put her down on her tummy, I called her;

"Grace, where is mommy?" I said as Grace pushed herself and held her head up again as she searched for me. Then she found me and giggled at me, I crawled over to her and picked her up, I showered with her kisses as Danielle sat next to me.

"She loves you baby." Danielle said to me as I smiled.

"I love her too and I love you baby." I responded as I kissed her cheek.

Danielle giggled, "I love you too baby."

Before I could do anything else, Grace smiled at me and then she placed her hand on my face, I pretended to chew on her fingers making her giggle loudly. However, I passed her to Danielle as I needed to empty my bladder. I sprinted upstairs and went into the bathroom, Danielle spoke to Grace;

"You know baby, your nana and granddad would have loved you so much, even your uncle John. *giggles,* your uncle John would have played dress up with you and even teach you how to play football." I heard Danielle say as I washed my hands.

Then I heard sounds of laughter coming from downstairs, Grace was laughing as Danielle blew raspberries on her tummy. I came downstairs and saw it, I giggled as I knew that Danielle is making a great mom to Grace.

Soon I joined them and I sat on the floor, "I told you babe, that you will be a great mom."

"I know baby. It's just, I miss my parents and brother so much, Grace has a piece of each of them in her. That's why I want to keep her close and make sure she has a carefree childhood, like what I had baby." She told me before she kissed Grace's forehead, while holding our baby close to her.

I slipped my arm around her and gently pulled her into my arms, "We will protect her baby and I will not let any harm come to her, I would rather die before I see Grace get hurt baby." I responded as she laid her head in my shoulder and Grace smiled at us.

That night, we fed Grace and then put her to bed in her cot, she was an easy baby and slept through the night.


	15. A Rainy Day

I was fast asleep next to Danielle, when I heard a smack of something against the window. I reluctantly got up and had a look, only for me to find it was raining hard.

However, I sighed with a hint of grumpiness. Just as I closed the curtains, Grace woke up and I picked her up to which she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I said to Grace cried a little, indicating that she was hungry.

So I walked downstairs with her in my arms and made her a bottle of milk, then we went back upstairs and I climbed into bed with Grace.

After getting comfortable with Grace, I grabbed the bottle (after laying Grace in my arms) and I fed her the bottle.

About ten minutes later, I put the bottle of milk on the bedside table and put Grace upright, so I could burp her.

"Good girl sweetheart." I said as Grace burped and then she turned down the rest of the bottle, so I put it down and laid Grace on my legs with my knees up.

"Who's my big girl?" I said to Grace as she smiled at me and then giggled as I playfully tickled her.

I played peek a boo with Grace, which she loved and giggled at all the time;

"Where is Grace?" Where is she? There she is." Grace responded by giggling and her giggles were so cute.

Then, Danielle woke up and smiled at me.

"What babe?" I said noticing her laughter.

"You baby! You are brilliant with babies and she loves you more than what you think." Danielle replied with a smile.

I kissed her lips and then she kissed Grace, "Who is my gorgeous girl? Is it you? Yes it's Grace."

I began laughing, as Grace giggled.

After having that playtime with Grace, I placed her on the floor with a pillow supporting her head and we sat with her.

As a family of three, we slotted into a nice routine and we enjoyed it. We had visitors, but Grace always stayed either with me or Danielle. In a way (I guess) I think it was Grace's way of letting us know that she only trusted us.

There was only Jac, who was the only one besides me and Danielle that Grace would stay in the arms of, even if it was for a bit.

Grace giggled at the cartoons as we smiled at her, she loved Tom and Jerry, they were her favourite.

I turned to Danielle and brought up the following conversation;

"Why don't we get Grace Christened baby?" 

Danielle looked at me, "I don't know babe." She replied.

"Was you Christened babe?" I asked her in response.

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, but I was Christened in a hospital as I was premature."

I knew she wanted to tell me something, so I took her hand into mine and responded softly;

"Was it what David did to you?"

She burst into tears, "He raped me after I came home from work. He told me that he understood that I wanted to wait as I had been Christened. Obviously he didn't understand babe."

I pulled her into my arms and comforted her, "Baby, whatever happens, I won't let any man do that to Grace. I'm sorry that it happened to you babe, David was a dickhead and he just wanted everything his way."

Danielle looked up at me and kissed my lips, I quickly responded, then she pulled away and looked at me;

"I love you Helen and I know that you are right, that night, I just felt so violated and that is something that I don't want Grace to go through, she is innocent." Danielle stated in reply.

"I love you too Danielle and I promise you that Grace won't go through that ok." I replied.

She nodded as Grace giggled more, "If you don't want to get Grace Christened, then it's fine by me babe."

Danielle responded with, "Was you Christened baby?"

I nodded, "Yes I was, I come from a traditional family and I wanted to talk to you about it." I said as I looked at her.

"But who says that we have to get Grace Christened? She is our daughter baby, we don't have to get her Christened if we don't want to baby." Danielle replied as I knew that she was right.

I smiled happily at her, "Your right baby, although we both do come from a traditional family, we don't have to follow it if we don't want to."

Danielle smiles and we hug, then Danielle picked Grace up, showering her with kisses and she smiled.

When dinner time came, Danielle fed Grace as we also took it in turns to feed her. Then I laid Grace down on a big cushion on the floor, as she had fell asleep.

Danielle and I tucked into our dinner, as Grace slept. Grace slept for a full six hours, which we were not concerned with as Grace slept through the night anyway.

Just as we finished our meal, there was a knock on the door and I answered it. As I opened the door, I saw Tommy;

"Hi Tommy, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did grow a beard but I shaved it off." He responded, Tommy seemed different and I decided to invite him in.

"Please come in." I said as I moved aside and let him in.

Tommy came in and smiled, "She is beautiful." He exclaimed as he saw our daughter.

"Thanks Tommy." Danielle said to him.

As I sat down next to Danielle, Tommy sat on the floor with us;

"Grace was premature, she was born when Danielle was 23 weeks pregnant." I said to him.

"Oh, so that's why you never seemed to concentrate in the divorce meeting." Tommy recalled as I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

Danielle took my hand into hers, "It's ok babe."

"I know, I'm sorry Tommy. I was just really worried about Danielle and Grace that day." I replied as Tommy shook his head.

"No apology needed Helen. You had a lot on your mind, I erm, wanted to give you this as I don't think that you meant for me to have everything." Tommy said before handing me a present.

I opened it and gasped in shock, it was our wedding day photo and I cried with happiness;

"I had forgotten that we had two of these made, thank you Tommy." I responded and then I got up and gave him a hug.

This is the first time, Tommy and I shared a hug and it was lovely. However, after the hug, we agreed to be friends and we were finally happy again.

"I guess that we were meant to be friends after all, Helen!" Tommy stated as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you will always be welcome here Tommy and I am sorry for losing our child." I responded as I felt tears form in my eyes.

Tommy looked at me;

"That wasn't your fault Helen, I was angry and I took it out on the wrong person. You weren't to know that the robbery was gonna happen and I never meant what I said. I was out of order and I blamed you because I was blinded by grief."

I don't know why, but I felt for him and so did Danielle.

"I know how you feel Tommy, I lost my parents and brother, yet I blamed David because he did it. He robbed my parents and brother of the chance to meet Grace, though at times I blamed myself because if I hadn't gone out..." Danielle said before she paused.

Tommy looked at her, "But you have died too that day Danielle."

"I know, but then I think back to the day I met Helen and how my life got better. Helen helped me to love again and helped me to realise how much of a gift Grace is to me. She has my mother's button nose, my dad's face and she has my brother's eyes." Danielle said as Tommy smiled.

"I felt really hurt when you said that to me, I never thought those words would come out, but they did. Anyway, Danielle helped me to forgive you for it, she didn't exactly stick up for you, but she is right Tommy. She knew exactly what we both were going through and I think that you knew it was time to end our marriage." I said to him.

He nodded, "Yeah I did, even though I didn't want to end it, I knew that there was nothing for us to fight for and I would say that we fell apart after losing our child."

"Yeah, just to put your mind at ease, Danielle and I never had sex while we were married, we did share a kiss and had admitted how we felt but that was it." I admitted to him but Tommy wasn't upset at all.

"I'm sorry, that I accused you of cheating on me. I just felt that, you may have been but I should have known better than that Helen." He responded.

We smiled at each other, just then Grace woke up and I picked her up as Tommy smiled.

"May I hold her please?" He asked us both.

We nodded and I passed Grace to him, surprisingly she didn't cry while Tommy held her and she just giggled as he pulled funny faces at her.

"You might want to treasure that Tommy." Danielle said to him.

"What Danielle?" He responded confused.

I chimed in, "Grace doesn't let anyone hold her, apart from Jac from time to time, but she must trust you."

Tommy smiled at me, "We would made great parents!"

I smiled, "Yeah we would have, maybe it was never meant to be for us Tommy."

"Yeah." He replied looking at Grace as she smiled, "Maybe your chance to be a mom was with Danielle, and maybe my chance to be a dad lies with Barbara." Tommy commented.

Danielle and I smiled at each other, "Have you accepted your feelings for her?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, when we divorced it had hit me hard, but I finally came to realise that you were right and us being married had prevented me from accepting them."

"Have you told her Tommy?" I replied back.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't know how she would feel about me."

"Talk to her Tommy. She might surprise you." Danielle said to him.

He smiled, "Yeah I should talk to her. Thanks Danielle."

"No worries, how do you think Helen and I discovered that we love each other. That night, she came here and we sat down to talk and that was it. We blurted out our feelings for each other, bob's your uncle." Danielle smiles.

Tommy and I burst into a fit of giggles.

We offered Tommy some tea and he accepted, he played with Grace and sat her on his knee pretending it was a horse. Grace giggled, just we had our tea, I fed Grace and she fell asleep.

Tommy smiled as we talked and it soon became clear that Tommy and I preferred to be friends, after tea was done, Tommy left and we shared a cuddle.

When I locked up the house, Danielle carried Grace upstairs and I ran us a bath. Grace had her night feed and then fell asleep in her cot, we had a bath and then settled down for the night.

"How do you feel babe?" Danielle asked me.

"A lot better babe. Tommy has changed so much, he cares about me and I know he isn't jealous. It's just, everything that Tommy and I was put through as a married couple, just seemed to destroy us and since we have divorced, it's like things are finally looking up for both of us." I responded.

Danielle held my hand, "Maybe you and Tommy were just meant to be friends, sometimes things do work out better when a former couple are friends baby."

I smiled at her, Danielle had been my rock throughout the divorce and now I was her rock, we were there for each other when we needed the other.

We shared a kissed and then settled into bed, falling asleep snuggled into each other.


	16. Viral Infection

It was two am in the early hours of the following morning, I was awoken by Grace who was crying constantly.

I picked her up and took her downstairs, I sat on the sofa with her while rocking her but two seconds later, Grace threw up on me and her temperature was very high.

"Shush it's baby, mommy's here." I said as she began to calm down.

I ran a bath for us and climbed in while holding Grace in my arms, I stroked her hair as we had skin to skin contact.

My instincts kicked in, as I knew that something was wrong with Grace, she never cried unless she was hungry or she wanted a cuddle.

After the bath, I got dressed and then dressed Grace in a vest and I took her downstairs. I gave her a bottle and then rocked her to sleep, I fell asleep on the sofa with Grace in my arms and I was all too careful about turning over when I had Grace in my arms.

At seven thirty am, I woke up with a blanket on me and Grace, then I saw Danielle sat in her chair on her phone;

"Who are you talking to baby?" I asked curiously.

Danielle looked up, "Oh nothing baby. It was a just text reminder...*she got up and knelt down beside me....* I love you so much baby and you are the only one for me babe."

I smiled at her lovingly, I kissed her lips and she responded.

"I think Grace has a viral infection babe!" I said to her.

"I'll book her an appointment now baby." She responded.

I nodded as she grabbed her phone and rang our GP, we got an appointment for that afternoon and we had dinner.

Danielle then drove us to out GP, I carried Grace into the surgery as Danielle let them know Grace was here.

A few minutes later:

We didn't have to wait for long, as the doctor came to get us and we went into his office, Danielle explained to our GP that Grace was premature.

The Doctor then said that Grace is prone to get viral infections due to her being a premature baby. He prescribed antibiotics and Calpol to help with her temperature.

We accepted the medication and then went home for the afternoon with Grace, she was cranky but we loved her and looked after her.

However, we decided to get an early night and Grace slept through the night.


	17. Night of Passion

It was a couple of months later, Grace was now six months old and she was almost walking on her own.

Each day, she was hitting a new milestone and we kept Jac updated on her development. Jac was just as surprised as us, she even witnessed herself, Grace almost walking on her own.

"I know she is Six months old, but Grace is developing normally. Some babies are early walkers and early talkers, looks like her brain and lungs are working as normal." Jac said as she held Grace.

Only, Grace became fussy and didn't want Jac to hold her anymore.

I got up and took Grace from Jac's arms, "I think she is ready for a feed." As soon as Grace was in my arms, she stopped and began sucking on her finger.

Jac smiled, "I think she just wanted mommy to hold her."

I smiled at her as did Danielle, however I decided to make her a bottle, so I passed her to Danielle.

Grace was ok, she still sucked on her finger and I soon returned with a bottle of milk and I fed Grace.

Jac filled in the baby book and she noted that Grace was developing normally, Grace fell asleep in my arms and I laid her gently on the cushion on the floor.

Later that night:

After putting Grace to bed, I sat in bed next to Danielle;

"You ok babe?" I asked her.

She shook her head, then she put my hand in between her legs and I know she was horny as was I.

"You ready baby?" I asked her feeling how swollen she was.

Danielle kissed me passionately and I responded, then she pulled away;

"Does that answer your question baby." She said sarcastically as I smiled at her.

Then we kissed passionately and stripped each other naked.

The following morning:

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes and I turned over to look at my beau, she was fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile. 

I ran my hand on her body softly, feeling every inch of the skin that I loved. However, I noticed Danielle smiling a little as I ran my hand further down.

"Good morning to you too baby." Danielle said with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good morning babe. Sleep well?" I asked as I leaned over and kissed her neck.

Danielle growled sexually which turned me on, I smiled as I began to rub her slowly.

"Someone is still horny from last night." She responded seductively.

"I want you baby. Last night was blissfully wonderful and I enjoyed every minute of it." I replied innocently as she smiled.

"Your not so innocent baby. Your a naughty girl." Danielle replied smiling.

I had to agree with her, "But I am your naughty girl baby, I need to be punished sexually." I blushed a bit.

Danielle smiled as pushed me up and got up, then she began tickling me which I couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby stop it, I will pee." I said as I tried to stop laughing, but the more she tickled me the more I enjoyed it.

Soon enough, she stopped and pulled me down with her knee against my pussy (which was now swollen as I was so turned on by her.

Danielle bent down and kissed me, as I pressed my pussy against her knee and I was wanting more.

As we kissed, I found that I was surrending myself to Danielle and she took control of my needs and wants.

"Please....baby....I....want....you." I said as I needed to be played with and I let Danielle do whatever she wanted to me.

However, as I laid there melted into the bed, Danielle pleasured me. Sucking on my clitorus as I moaned loudly, I held her hair back and watched as she pleasured me.

When Danielle hit my g spot, I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed hard. As I breathed heavily, Danielle moved up and I turned us over and I pleasured her.

About minutes later, Danielle climaxed hard and I smiled, we sat in bed with the cover over us. We kissed passionately while running our hands over each other's bodies.

"That was beautifully baby." I said as we stopped kissing and stared lovingly into each other's brown eyes.

Danielle kissed my hand, "I know and I could tell that you enjoyed it."

I smiled at her, just as we were about to get under the covers again, we heard Grace crying as she was awake.

We got dressed and went to her, Danielle picked her up and I kissed her forehead. Grace smiled at us;

"Mama? Mommy?" Grace said as we were surprised.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, Grace spoke again and pronounced the words, "Juice Please." As we smiled at each other.


	18. First Birthday

It was a week before Grace's first birthday and we organised a small party at our house for her and she loved it.

Grace was still more of me and Danielle, I held her in my arms as we walked through aisles of the shops.

"Babe, don't forget the wedges!" I said to Danielle, as Grace rested her head in my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, thanks babe. Your a star 🌟." She responded to me.

I smiled fondly, then I picked up some more nappies and wipes as Grace stayed where she was bless her.

After the shopping, we went to the til and I passed Grace to Danielle, I packed the shopping and paid for it. Then we went to the car, Danielle put Grace in her car seat and then helped me out with the shopping and put it in the boot.

Going home:

After putting the trolley back, I drove us home and we put the shopping away in the right places, then we sat in the living room with a two litre bottle of diet coke (which we shared).

We then invited some friends and family to Grace's first birthday party, we definitely wanted Tommy and Barbara to be there;

"Tommy and Barbara can come too babe." I said to Danielle.

"Yes. I wonder if they are together babe." Danielle said with a smile.

I nodded, "Who knows babe." 

We smiled at each other and kissed each other, then Danielle pushed me down on the sofa and rubbed my pussy with her hand, making me very horny for her.

"What about Grace? She is right there babe." I said as she got up and led me into the kitchen.

She picked me up and sat me on the side, Danielle stripped naked from the waist down and pleasured me hard.

I enjoyed every minute of it, my moans were loud (but not too loud), as we kissed and i groped her, I climaxed hard.

We smiled at each other, five minutes later, we were interrupted by Grace. So Danielle went to her and picked her up, I soon came in and Grace wanted me to hold her.

I kissed her forehead gently and rocked her a little.

It's the party:

It was the morning of Grace's first birthday, she woke up on her own (as she usually did) and we went to her.

I picked her up and kissed her, "Happy Birthday Princess." I said to her as she smiled.

"It's my birthday mama?" Grace giggled a little.

"Yes it is Princess." I took her downstairs and Danielle smiled.

"Happy birthday darling." Danielle said as Grace smiled brightly.

"Thank you mommy." Grace responded.

I put her down and she ran towards her piles of presents, although a year old, Grace could unwrap anything and she loved it.

We decided to film the birthday party, as happy memories (especially for Grace).

Throughout the day, we had visitors and Grace stayed in my arms the whole time.

After the cake had been cut, everyone went home and Grace was tired. We asked her what she wanted to do after her bath;

"Grace, what would you like to do after your bath?" I asked her as she thought about it and then responded.

"Can I watch some Tom and Jerry please mama?"

Danielle and I smiled at her, "Of course you can sweetheart." Danielle replied happily.

Grace smiled, then we got her dressed for bed and left her to watch cartoons in her bedroom. She always had a bottle of warm hot chocolate (as she liked to feed herself) which we didn't mind at all.

As we sat in bed together, I leaned over and kissed her lips;

"I do believe that I owe you something baby." I said to her seductively.

"Oh do you baby." Danielle responded with a smile.

I nodded at her with a cheeky smile, then I slipped my hand into her pyjamas and rubbed her.

Danielle always enjoyed it when I did that and eventually she climaxed good and hard.

After our sex session, we checked on Grace and she was fast asleep. Leaving the telly on low, we kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

Then we went back into our bedroom and settled down for the night.


	19. Danielle's Birthday Surprise

It was seven thirty in the morning, I looked over at my beau and smiled. Today was her birthday and I knew how she felt about celebrating her birthday.

A couple of days ago, Danielle was reunited with her ex-sister-in-law, Helen Kirk and it didn't end well for her. Danielle kept away from Helen and refused to treat, she also informed me that for some reason, she didn't trust Helen anymore.

I kept Danielle safe and stayed with her, even through the recent nightmares she had been having. So, I knew that she needed cheering up and I gently climbed out of our bed and sneaked out of the bedroom.

As I walked towards Grace's room, I paused for a moment and then went into her bedroom;

"Grace, how would you like to help me with making mommy some breakfast in bed?" I said to her as she smiled.

"Yes please mama. Is it mommy's birthday today?" Grace responded and I nodded.

"Yes, but mommy can't know as she is asleep." I replied as I picked her up and carried her downstairs. 

We worked together and I took care of the hot stuff, Grace took care of the cards and the two presents for her mommy.

"Grace, we need to be quiet so mommy doesn't hear us." I said as Grace smiled brightly at me.

She walked upstairs nicely and quietly, then she opened our bedroom door, Grace is tall for her age and she was very sensible.

We walked over to the bed, I put the tray on the bedside table and then I picked up Grace and sat her on the bed;

"3.2.1." I whispered as Grace responded. "Happy birthday mommy!"

Danielle woke up straight away, she rubbed her eyes and focused on Grace, "What is this?"

She said confused (though she was pretending).

Grace smiled, "It's your birthday mommy."

Danielle shot up a little, "My birthday?"

"Yes mommy, you was born today." Grace replied.

"It can't be surely! I had my birthday already." Danielle grabbed the calendar and had a look. 

Grace looked too, bless her.

"Grace look, it is my birthday. So you know what that means?" Danielle said to her.

"What mommy?" Grace responded. 

"It means, that mommy can tickle you." With that, she grabbed Grace (gently) and tickled her as Grace giggled and laughed. I laughed too, then Danielle stopped tickling Grace and held her as we all had breakfast together.

Grace notices the picture of her mommy with three people:

"Mommy, who is that with you?" Grace said as she pointed at the picture.

Danielle looked up as I swallow hard, she responded;

"That man behind me baby, is your grandad Phil."

"Really mommy?" Grace replied. 

Danielle smiled, "Yes and that woman next to me, is your nana Elizabeth." She said as Grace smiled a little.

"Who is the other man stood next to you mommy?" She asked.

I placed my hand on Danielle's knee, as she spoke to Grace;

"That is your uncle John. He would have loved you so much, he would have played dress up with you and teach you how to play football."

Danielle replied as Grace beamed, "What happened to granddad, nana and uncle John?"

"They became stars in the sky, a very evil person took them from me on my birthday last year." She responded as tears formed in her eyes.

Grace became upset as she saw her mommy crying, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around her mommy. My heart swelled as I saw them cuddling and then I heard Grace say;

"Does that mean mommy, when I go to bed at night, I will see them in the sky?" 

"Yes baby, no matter what happens baby you will always be the best thing (apart from your mama) that has happened to me. I will not let anyone hurt you ok and I love you so much." Danielle said as I wrapped my arm around her.

Grace snuggled into her mommy's chest, "I love you too mommy and I love you mama."

I smiled, "I love you too baby." I kissed Grace's forehead as she smiled.

Birthday surprise:

About twenty minutes later, I received a text from Tommy and I read the text;

"I'm treating Danielle to a birthday dinner, you and Grace are allowed to come as well. Barbara will be here and Danielle needs this at the moment, I see and classed Danielle as my friend just like I see you as a friend and Grace is the perfect niece that I always wanted. P.S. Please do not tell Danielle x." Tommy had put in the text.

I smiled warmly and I told Grace, then I replied to Tommy, "Sure no worries, and I see you as a friend too Tommy. Tell Barbara I say hi please x." I sent the text to Tommy.

Later that evening:

I made sure that I stayed quiet about the birthday meal and Grace was my reminder to stay quiet. 

"Where are we going babe?" Danielle asked me as I remained tight lipped.

"It's a surprise babe." I replied. 

Grace smiled at me with her bright blue eyes, her cheekiness was beautiful and it reminded me so much of when Danielle and I first met.

A few minutes later, I pulled up the place and Danielle just smiled. As she got out and got Grace from her car seat, I sneakily texted Tommy and told him we were here. Then we went into the restaurant and Tommy saw us;

"Happy birthday Danielle." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek and I just smiled at him. 

"Thank you Tommy." Danielle responded while still in shock.

She took her coat off and walked with me as Grace wanted to walk with her auntie Barbara. Tommy held the seats out for both of us, Barbara came back with Grace in her arms.

Barbara whispered something to Tommy and then he smiled, "Bless her, shall I tell Helen." She smiled at him.

"Tell me what Tommy?" I asked him softly.

Then he whispered to me what Barbara had said, I was amazed, "Really." I said as he nodded and Barbara smiled at me.

The rest of evening passed nicely and calmly, we had a laugh and after the meal, we went upstairs and let Grace play in the play area.

"Oh before we forget, here is a card from me, Barbara and the little one." Tommy said as he handed a birthday card over to Danielle.

I clicked on to what he was talking about, "No!" I said as Barbara stood up and revealed her baby bump.

"It's a boy, I'm 25 weeks pregnant and we are excited." Barbara said as Danielle and I smiled at them and at each other. 

"Congratulations Tommy." I said as he smiled at me.

"I do believe that it was you who helped me, Helen." He responded as I looked at him. 

Tommy thanked me for helping me and I accepted it, since the divorce and his acceptance of his feelings for Barbara, Tommy and I had been getting on well together and now he was expecting a baby boy with Barbara. I couldn't have been happier for him.

Going home:

At about eleven thirty pm, we decided to go home as Grace had fell asleep on Danielle, as we walked to the car, I opened the car door and put Grace in her car seat. We said goodnight to Tommy and Barbara, then I drove us back home.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in the driveway and got Grace out of her car seat, we woke her up to get her changed for bed. Grace didn't like that, after dressing her for bed, Danielle gave her a lukewarm hot chocolate (in a bottle) and took it.

She laid down on her bed and drank her hot chocolate, then she fell asleep bless her. We left her to sleep and we kept her door open too as she woke up (sometimes) and would use the toilet in the night.

Danielle and I were cautious about her using the toilet, but then again, Grace never like to use the potty at all. So we tried her with the big toilet and she took to it well, we were so proud of her.

As we settled down for the night, I held Danielle in my arms and we fell asleep, it seemed as though Danielle needed us and our friends at the moment, the reason was because Danielle fell asleep without worrying about the nightmares or about her ex-sister-in-law.


	20. Marrying Danielle

It was now two years later, Danielle and I were happier than ever. Grace was now three years old and was soon to start nursery (which Danielle hated, due to what she had been through and the thought of losing Grace had consumed her once more).

As both her fiancée and personal counsellor, I helped her to overcome this fear and I promised her that Grace will ok at school. Danielle listened to me and slowly got used to the idea of letting our baby girl go to nursery.

(Yes you heard it correctly), Danielle and I are engaged to be married, as last year I proposed to Danielle on her birthday (making it extra special for her). When we told our friends Tommy and Barbara about our wedding, Tommy made a very generous offer to Danielle.

"You can say no Danielle, but I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle to Helen? I'm not trying to replace your dad or anything..." He said before Danielle put her finger on his lips (mainly to shut him up), as Barbara just giggled.

"Thank you Tommy, and I would be honoured if you could walk me down the aisle to Helen." Danielle replied as they smiled at each other and then hugged each other. 

However, we decided to have Grace as a bridesmaid and Winston Lynley as a page boy. Danielle’s friend Sasha had agreed to come to the wedding and Sasha's mother, decided to bake us the wedding cake (as a wedding present to us both). I just smiled at Sasha's mother and she smiled back.

I decided that I would change my name from Lynley to Wolfe upon the wedding, which delighted Danielle very much. Everything was done and prepared, we just waited for our big day to arrive, we also decided to hold the small wedding ceremony at our house and we didn't bother with a honeymoon.

The Wedding Day:

It's the morning of the wedding, I had stayed the night at Tommy and Barbara's house. As I woke up that morning, I sat outside in the back garden with Tommy as he came to join me and we shared a heart to heart (for the first time);

"Nerves?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"A bit. It just seems as though it was meant to be with me and Danielle, everything we went through separately and then with what happened with Grace, it's like it has just made us stronger as women and as a couple." I responded as Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, maybe with what we went through as a couple, just wasn't meant to be." He replied.

I nodded in agreement, "But I do believe that it did make us stronger friends. I just wish that neither of us had lost our child."

For the first time, Tommy pulled me into his arms and comforted me;

"Hey, neither of us were to blame for that Helen. I know I blamed you and I was wrong to do that, my judgement was clouded by grief and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Helen." He said as I wrapped my arms around him, even though we lost our baby, we still felt a connection between us but we stayed as friends.

I was happy with Danielle and he was happy with Barbara, as we broke apart, I wiped my eyes;

"I'm sorry, I guess I needed that." I stated as Tommy reached into his pocket and took a tissue out, handing it to me he smiled;

"We all need a cry Helen, it helps us to deal with things. Ever since we divorced, it made me realise just how neglectful and hurtful I had been towards you. I left you alone, when you needed me, and Barbara helped me through it and I swore from that moment on, that if you ever needed me as a friend I would be there straight away and that goes for Danielle too." Tommy replied. 

I smiled a little, "Thank you, I will be here for you too and Barbara. Maybe, we should have stayed friends in the first place eh." I responded jokingly. 

"Yeah I agree. The way I see it now is that we were friends who fell in love and married, but we drifted apart and it ended with the loss of our child. But now we are friends again and that is the way we should have been." Tommy responded. 

We smiled at each other and then I got ready, as Tommy went to mine and Danielle's house. As I waited with Jac at the altar, I heard Tommy say to Danielle;

"No matter what happens, your father will be so proud of you Danielle." 

Danielle beamed a little, "Thank you Tommy."

A few minutes later, Tommy walked Danielle down the aisle to me and when I turned round to see her (my heart skipped a beat), Danielle was breathtakingly beautiful and stunning in her floral print dress.

Afterwards, we said our vows and we kissed in front of our friends and family, even Grace and Winston put their hands over their eyes. We smiled and held each other, the priest then announced us as 'Mrs and Mrs Wolfe.'

Throughout the wedding reception, we had photographs and we even had the same photo done twice, (the picture was of me, Danielle, Tommy, Barbara, Grace and winston).

When the wedding reception was over, we sat down with Tommy and Barbara (as Grace and Winston watched cartoons together), we had a laugh with each other;

"Thank you for today Tommy, it was much appreciated and I am pretty sure that my dad smiled down at us too." Danielle said to Tommy.

"It was my pleasure Danielle." He replied as Barbara and I smiled at each other. 

Saying goodnight:

At around seven thirty that evening, Tommy and Barbara decided to head home with Winston, because he had been good all day, they let him stay him an extra hour to watch cartoons.

I locked up the front door after they left, then we went upstairs and gave Grace a bath. We even let her stay up an extra hour so she could watch cartoons, after she had her bath, we read her, her favourite story and left her to watch cartoons.

As we entered our bedroom, I told Danielle about my conversation with Tommy earlier and what had happened, however Danielle was one hundred percent supportive and she wasn't angry or upset.

We kissed each other and climbed under the covers, we made love to each other and then checked on Grace before we settled down for the night. After checking on Grace (she was fast asleep and we left her to sleep), and we settled down for the night.

Little did we know that things were about to unfold (dramatically):


	21. The Prison Escape

Danielle and I were sat on the sofa enjoying some quality time together, Grace was now in full time school and she loved it.

We decided to settle down for a bit on the sofa, as we were slightly exhausted with the six am wake up call (we got) from an excited Grace this morning.

Just as we settled down, there was a knock on the door and we were jolted awake. I got up and yawned as I walked towards the door and Tommy was there;

"What's wrong Tommy?" I asked him as I tried to desguise the (impending) yawn that was trying to make an appearance.

He smiled at me, then he responded; "Is Danielle home?"

"Yeah sure, come in." I moved aside and let him in.

Danielle sat up and looked at Tommy;

"What's up Tommy?" She asked politely.

Tommy sat down on the chair, "It's your ex-husband, David Kirk!" He responded as Danielle began to shake and I quickly calmed her down.

"Wh....wh...wh....what about him?" Danielle replied with a stutter.

He gulped really hard, then admitted;

"David has escaped from prison and we were informed this morning (at the last minute), because the San Francisco P.D thought it was a hoax."

"No, I can't face him again. I don't want him to find me." With that, Danielle had a violent outburst and smashed things, (I had never experienced anything like that before).

I couldn't calm her down and I burst into tears, just then Tommy got up from the chair and he grabbed Danielle (holding him in his arms);

"Shush it's ok Danielle, I won't let him hurt you again." He said as I saw Danielle crying.

"I can't Tommy....I can't face him again....please don't make me face him again." She responded as they collapsed onto the floor (Tommy still holding her).

"I promise you Danielle, I won't let you face him again. I will be here to protect you, I will even protect Grace and Helen."

Tommy kissed her head as she finally calmed down, Danielle knew that she could trust Tommy, in fact he was the only male she could trust.

As I sniffed, I walked over to them and sat down on the floor. Danielle moved out of Tommy's arms (as he let her go) and she came to me, as I held in my arms, I spoke to her softly;

"It's gonna be ok baby, I won't let you get hurt by him. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too baby." Danielle responded as we hugged, I kissed her forehead gently and still kept her close to me.

After finding out that David had escaped from prison, Tommy and Barbara stayed with us and even Winston stayed too.

Grace and Winston slept in Grace's bedroom, as Tommy and Barbara occupied the spare bedroom. We even had police officers outside the house (for protection), they were informed that David was highly dangerous and they were to take no risk.

(Basically), they were told to shoot first and asked questions later.


	22. The Final Confrontation With David

It was six months later, and the police were still no nearer to catching David. He had been sighted in London and the police were called, though Tommy and Barbara stayed with us.

To be honest, it was pure hell for us and Danielle hadn't been sleeping at night. She was terrified of David breaking into our house and killing myself, Grace, Winston, Tommy and Barbara.

As I was in the kitchen, I noticed the packet of fags on the side, so I took them and went outside.

Just as I lit one, Tommy came out and saw me;

"Never knew you were a smoker!" He said as I spun my head round to see him.

"I'm not normally, it's just all this with David, and Danielle not sleeping at night. It's getting to me Tommy and I feel useless because, Danielle is my wife, she needs me and I just I feel that I can't help her." I said in response.

Tommy walked over to me and gave me a cuddle;

"Hey, you are doing great. Your here with Danielle and she knows you are here for her, Helen. To be honest, (and from what I remember) you are anything but useless, don't sell yourself short ok." Tommy reminded me as I smiled.

I pulled away and looked at him;

"Barbara has really changed you, hasn't she?" I said as I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Not just Barbara, but if you hadn't come home that day and announced that we were divorcing, I may never have known (or found) how good it actually feels to be here and helping you." He responded as Barbara giggled.

I put the fag out and went back inside, I left them too it as I went back upstairs and laid with Danielle on our bed.

"Is that a cigarette smoke I smell?" Danielle said as she looked at me.

I nodded, "Yes, I needed it baby. Also, I just needed a reminder that I wasn't useless at all."

Danielle smiled a little, "Tommy?" She said.

"Yeah, he just reminded me that I love you and I need to stop selling myself short. I have you (my devilishly beautiful wife) and our daughter, we are a family." I responded.

Danielle lifted herself up and knelt on her arms;

"Tommy's right baby, you have helped me so much and I was able to reopen my heart (but to you only), Helen I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been there for me. I love you too baby."

I just smiled at her, then we kissed passionately and she snuggled into my arms as we shared a cuddle.

A couple of weeks later, we were having a family meal together with Tommy, Barbara and Winston. As we cooked dinner, Tommy was holding Grace (as she sat on his knee), they were playing rock, paper, sisscors.

Barbara was holding Winston and she was tickling him, then dinner was served and Tommy sat Grace in her chair as she smiled at him;

"Thank you uncle Tommy." She said to him.

"Your welcome, Grace." He responded.

Everything was calm and we enjoyed it, after the meal was done, Danielle and I washed up the pots.

However, just as we were about to head into the living room, we all stopped dead in our tracks as David was stood in the living room.

The curtains were closed and the front door was locked, (it was a hostage situation) and the children were terrified.

"Now then, we are going to talk Danielle." He said as Danielle held my hand.

"I have nothing to say to you, David. You killed my parents and brother, your nothing." She responded to him.

Grace looked at him, her bright blue eyes filling with tears, as she spoke to him;

"You killed nana and grandad, even my uncle John. I hate you." She said as Tommy picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

David realised who Grace was and tried to get to her, "Sweetheart, it wasn't daddy's fault. I was upset and mommy left me, I just wanted to tell her something."

I immediately stepped in front of Tommy and Grace, protecting them both.

All of sudden, David grabbed Winston and put the knife to his throat;

"Let my son go, David!" Tommy said as he passed Grace to Barbara.

"I have what you want Lynley, you have what I want. Give me my daughter and you can have your son. It's a fair trade." David said.

I quickly noticed that Tommy had changed, as normally he wouldn't have waited at all. Tommy would charge in head first, but since being with Barbara and becoming a dad, he had changed.

"Do you really think that I would hand over my niece to someone like you. You abused your ex-wife and you expect me to hand Grace over to you, she doesn't even know you or trust you." Tommy replied with a calm demeanor.

David scoffed at him, "But that's just it, isn't it Lynley? The truth of it all, no one knows the truth."

"You abused your ex-wife and then you killed her family, you robbed my niece of her maternal grandparents and her maternal uncle. You don't deserve to be a father at all." Tommy said to him.

Just then, David let go of Winston and lunged for Tommy. A fight ensued between them, I picked up Winston and held him (while hiding his face from the fight).

However, David overpowers Tommy and quickly grabbed Tommy's gun. He pointed the gun at Tommy and cocked it, just before he pull the trigger, the police burst into the house and shot David in his back.

Tommy moved out of the way as David fell to the floor and he looked at Danielle, then he slummed to the floor and died from the wounds.


	23. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the song, if you would like to listen to it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Bm9B86acLQw

As we waited with Barbara and the children, Danielle and I were hugging as David's body was taken away.

Just as we were about to go inside, a car screeched to a halt and a woman got out, she came into view and Danielle became terrified;

"Shush, it's ok baby I'm here." I said as Helen Kirk pointed a gun at us.

Tommy quickly dived in front of us and we stayed behind him, I turned back to Grace who was crying;

"Stay with auntie Barbara sweetheart. Good girl." I said to Grace as Barbara held her hand.

Helen looked at me (with the most hateful look), then she pointed the gun at me and fired it at me. I felt the bullet hit me in my chest, I told Tommy to stay with Danielle as the police came to keep me alive.

As I battled to keep fighting, I heard what Helen Kirk;

"Now, Danielle belongs to me. David is dead and so is your parents and brother, I organised it all and arranged for your birthday to be the day they died." She said as Tommy kept Danielle behind him.

Danielle was heartbroken, "Why Helen?"

Helen smiled at her, "Because I love you and I wanted you to myself, everything I did. I did it for you, but then David screwed it up by falling in love with you and I was angered. He didn't deserve you, not like I did. I loved you and I wanted you so much, but then I formed a new plan and another way I could get you."

"But I didn't love you." Danielle replied her heart was completely broken, I could tell that once she trusted Helen and now that trust had been shattered.

"I did it all, because I wanted to force into a relationship with me. But no I didn't get that because you ran here to London and slept with that slot and you kept my niece from me." Helen responded as I realised what she was doing.

Just then, Helen walked over to me and pointed the gun at my head as Grace cried uncontrollably. 

"No please don't hurt my mama." I saw Barbara pick her up and comfort her.

However, Danielle pushed passed Tommy and attacked Helen. Danielle was like a crazed animal, she beat Helen to a pulp while screaming at her;

"You monster, they were my parents and my brother. How could you do that to me, it was you all along and you robbed my daughter of her grandparents and her uncle. I hate you, you Bitch."

Tommy quickly reacted and grabbed Danielle, (like before) he held her in his arms and comforted her. Danielle just collapsed from exhaustion and rage, she stayed in Tommy's arms;

"Why Tommy? Why did she do this to me. I trusted her and she hurt me like that."

Tommy's heart broke massively, he just wanted to take the pain away and he couldn't. Just then, I saw Helen pull out a knife and she went to stab Danielle, luckily the police caught her and they shot her in her head.

The song, 'Bell, Book & Candle' by Eddi Reader, plays over as I am transferred into the ambulance along with Danielle. Tommy and Barbara followed on with Grace and Winston in Tommy's car.

I was rushed into emergency theatre, upon my arrival at the hospital. I kissed Danielle on her lips; "Remember baby, I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too baby." Danielle responded as we smiled at each other, "I'll be right here baby."

"I know you will be baby. Stay with Tommy and Barbara please baby." I responded as Jac took me into theatre.

Song 'Bell, Book & Candle' - by Eddi Reader:

(Lyrics);  
The blue around the morning moon  
The colour of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
A fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become  
In every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away

White horses on a troubled sea  
Your smile will flash through time  
Up ahead a blackbirds wing  
Your hair will come to mind  
Every time I see your face  
When I have to pray  
I need a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away

Keep your ghost away  
Keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away

Just before the thunder roars  
I sense you next to me  
And as I move through nature  
I know where you must be  
So must keep myself apart  
Here is where I'll stay  
With a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away

Keep your ghost away  
Keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away

The blue around the morning moon  
The colour of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
A fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become  
In every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle  
To keep your ghost away


	24. Waking Up

It was a couple of days later, when I woke up from the anaesthetic and I saw Tommy and Barbara fast asleep with Winston. I looked to the side of me, and my heart swelled with love, Danielle was fast asleep holding my hand as she held Grace with her other arms.

I gently squeezed Danielle's hand and she woke up, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Like I have been run over by a truck." I responded as Grace woke up as did Tommy and Barbara along with Winston.

"Mama, your ok." Grace said as she cuddled me and I responded by giving her a cuddle.

Tommy came over and saw me, "Hey, you are lucky!"

I was confused, "Why Tommy?"

"Well Jac said that the bullet had missed your heart just by 3 inches. Your heart also went into cardiac distress due to the trauma it sustained. So you are on a stress free ban." Tommy replied giggling as Barbara gently tapped him on his shoulder.

I just smiled at them, I even hugged Danielle.

Going back home:

Two weeks later, Jac discharged me and I went home with Danielle and Grace. I was so happy, as Danielle drove us home that afternoon, I began to remember that I died;

"Babe, I need to talk to you when we get five minutes together please?" I said as she looked at me.

"Ok baby." She responded, as we drove home and then a few minutes later, Danielle pulled up in our driveway and I went inside the house as Grace followed me.

After tea, we had an early night and I helped Danielle to give Grace a bath. We were all happy to be back together, we were a family once again and I wasn't going to lose either Danielle or Grace. I began to treasure more family time with them, not that I didn't already do that, but that near death experience I had actually showed me a lot and I remember seeing Danielle's parents and brother.

When Grace was settled into bed (watching her cartoons), Danielle and I left her be and we went into our bedroom. As we sat in bed together, I looked over at her and told her everything;

"I had a near death experience babe. I felt at peace so much, it was a peaceful place and it was beautiful." I began as Danielle held my hand. "I saw your parents and brother, they told me that I shouldn't be there but they asked me to give you a message baby."

Danielle's eyes widen (with surprise), "What did they say baby?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath and then replied, "They want you to know, that they love you and also they would be grateful if you stopped blaming yourself for what had happened to them. They know that you blame yourself, but they need you to accept that it wasn't your fault. They want you to be happy and live life, treasure every moment you have with me and Grace."

I took her hands into mine, "It's ok baby, you were innocent in what had happened. Please forgive yourself baby." I said as I could see that she was finally forgiving herself, as she cried I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head.

"I miss them so much baby. It's hard because they aren't here." She said as I rubbed her back.

"I know baby and they miss you too, just remember baby, that they are always in your heart."

After the tears had fell and Danielle had forgiven herself, we settled down for the night and fell asleep together. For the first time (within the past few months), Danielle finally managed to have a good night sleep as did I.


	25. Moving Out

Three months later:

It's three months later, Danielle and I had decided to move out of our current family home as it's a bad memory for us.

Grace was at school, she didn't want to go bless her but we eased her in back into school and in no time at all, Grace settled back into school and made some more friends.

Soon a knock came on the door and Danielle answered it;

"Why hello Tommy and Barbara, do come in." Danielle said as they hugged her.

I made us all a cuppa, then brought in;

"Here we go." After handing the drinks out, I sat down next to Danielle.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" I said teasing a little.

They smiled at each other and then Tommy spoke;

"Barbara and I have bought a house together and we have moved in." He said.

"We were wondering, if you two would like to move into our old house." Barbara continued as we smiled.

"Why not, we have been wanting to move out of here. It's bad memories for us and Grace, so a fresh house will be a fresh start for us as a family." I responded as Danielle agreed.

We went to get the deeds changed (for Tommy and Barbara's old house) from Tommy Lynley and Barbara Havers to Danielle and Helen Wolfe.

Afte that was done, Tommy and Barbara helped us to move our stuff from the house and into the new one.

Tommy decorated Grace's bedroom Princess Pink (as that was her favourite colour), Danielle and I decorated our bedroom in a red-gold floral print design.

Barbara decorated Grace's en suite bathroom in Princess Pink as well. In no time at all, we were done and finished, then we organised Grace's surprise in her new bedroom. 

Danielle and I put our bed on the wall of the en suite bathroom, which Tommy helped us with. After downstairs was done and the furniture was organised, we all sat down for a well deserved drink.

At three o'clock that afternoon, Danielle drove all four us to the school (as Grace and Winston went to the same school), the school was only a five minute drive from the house.

Danielle and I were all smiles as we held hands and walked into the school grounds with Tommy and Barbara.

We had chat, as we waited for the bell to ring;

"Why don't we all have tea at our house? That way, Grace and Winston can watch some cartoons together." I said as Tommy and Barbara smiled.

"Sure why not." Tommy responded.

Barbara chimed in; "Besides, it will be nice too for Grace and Winston to take their minds off things. They both witnessed something that did upset them."

Danielle, Tommy and I nodded in agreement, "They do have each other as well as us four, it might just be that they need to be near each other at the moment." Danielle stated as we heard the bell ring.

Just then, Grace and Winston came running out of the classroom, Danielle picked up Grace as Tommy picked up Winston.

"Guess what Grace?" I said as she looked at me.

"What mama." She responded cutely.

I smiled, "Mommy and I have a surprise for you at home."

Grace's bright blue eyes glistened as a smile spreaded across her face.

Then we walked to the car, Grace wanted to sit on Barbara's knee as Winston sat on his dad's knee. Barbara held Grace and they played rock paper scissors and Grace won.

Five minutes later, I pulled up in our driveway and Grace looked out of the window, she was confused and I explained to her what had happened.

Grace didn't seem to mind, if anything (I think) it helped her a little bit to let go of the bad memories. Even Winston seemed a little different too, nevertheless, we went inside and Tommy carried her upstairs as she was excited about her present.

"Remember Grace, keep your eyes closed." Barbara said as Grace giggled.

Then we opened her door and Grace opened her eyes;

"A pony, thank you mommy and mama." 

Tommy put her down and she walked over to the pony, even Winston had a stroke of the pony, they both giggled when the pony began to lick their hands.

"Grace, this is your pony but these lovely people are going to look after him. You can visit him anytime and even Winston can visit him too." Danielle said to Grace.

Grace hugged us both and named her pony TJ (after both of her uncles Tommy and John), Danielle and I just smiled at them.

A little while later, I ordered a takeaway for the six of us. Danielle and I shared a chicken curry with egg fried rice, Tommy and Barbara shared a chicken chaimaine with egg fried rice. Grace and Winston had chicken nuggets and chips with a bottle of fruit shoot for each of them.

After we had tea, Tommy and Barbara decided to stay the night at ours, Tommy drove back to their house to get a night bag for the three of them.

He returned a little while later, I locked up the front door as Danielle and Barbara got Grace and Winston in the bath, then settled them down in Grace's bedroom.

All four of us read to them, I gave Grace a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate, as Tommy have Winston a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate. Then we left them be and they watched cartoons.

However, after a bath, we sat downstairs and had a chat. At about, ten thirty pm, we went to bed but not before we checked on Grace and Winston.

They were fast asleep snuggled up together, we left the telly on and kissed their foreheads. After that, Danielle and I settled into bed as Tommy and Barbara settled into bed in the spare bedroom.


	26. Finally Happy Again

Nine months later:

Danielle and I were finally happy again, Grace was doing much better and was sleeping again throught the night.

Winston was also doing much better, we often invited them round in the summer time and let our kids play in the pool together, (as we sat with them in the pool).

Tommy and I continued to do better as friends, even sharing a few heart to heart talks (which helped us to deal with our child's untimely death.

Everyday was a new day for us, Grace continued to be as active as possible, though she knew her limits.

One time, we took Grace and Winston to Disneyland and they loved it completely, Grace got to meet her favourite Disney Princess, which was Belle and she received gifts from Belle.

Winston even got to meet his favourite Disney Villian, which was Captain Hook and he received gifts as well.

As Tommy drove us all back home, Danielle and I sat in the back with the kids (who had fell asleep from exhaustion), we decided to get the pictures of all six of us printed out twice.

We gave the second one to Tommy and Barbara, as we kept one with us.

I hung the picture of us six in between the family portrait of me, Danielle and Grace, and Danielle's last family portrait of herself with her parents and brother.

As Danielle and I went to bed that night, the song 'Let Your Love Walk In' - by Paloma Faith, played over, as Danielle snuggled into my arms.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:
> 
> Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell  
> DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> David Kirk - David Tennant  
> Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh  
> Grace Wolfe (child) - Julia Joyce


End file.
